Flora/Gallery/Main Series
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 4 Flora helia8.jpg Season 5 CS.png Season 6 Flora S6 Trailer.png Flora S6 Trailer 2.png The Winx S6 Trailer 3.png Stella S6 Trailer 8.png Flora S6 Trailer 3.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer 3.png Aisha, Flora Bloom & Stella S6 trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Flora S6 Trailer 4.png Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer.png Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer 2.png Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer 3.png Season 7 The Winx Are Back 8.png The Winx Are Back 12.png Flora & Amarok 3.png Flora S7 Trailer.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer 3.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 9.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 13.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 14.png |-|Season 1= Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-06h58m47s51.jpg Griselda3.png Flora Civilian1.JPG Flora and the talking plant.png FloraSPlantEp102.png Winx Club Ep 102 - Varanda's plaque.png FloraTecnaMusa - WCEp101.png MusaFloraEp102.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h51m30s186.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h50m37s17.jpg FloraTecnaMusaStella - WCEp101(2).png FloraTecnaMusaStella - WCEp101(3).png FloraTecnaMusaStellaKnut - WCEp101.png Golden pollen 101.png Fire wall 101 2.png FloraTecnaEp102.png Ring of Solaria - WCEp102(3).png Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (2).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h11m44s110.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h12m36s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h14m18s152.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h16m41s41.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h17m19s138.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h19m24s114.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h22m06s180.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h23m08s37.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h26m31s48.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h27m24s208.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h28m11s242.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m13s75.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m58s62.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h31m54s209.jpg Winx Club - Episode 103 (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h53m35s80.jpg IMG 3472.PNG IMG 3474.PNG IMG 3476.PNG FormalWinx.jpg Palladium explaining their exercise.png The Winx stuck in the mud.png The Specialists' crash landing.png Floraexplorer1.png Snapshot - Episode 104 (5).jpg The Winx distract the troll.png TiBrFl - WCEp104.png The Winx on kitchen duty.png Stella presenting her invitation to a date.png Brandon reveals he did not send the invitation.png Knut - Giving Directions.jpg WCEp105Mistake(1).png WCEp105Mistake(2).png WCEp105Mistake(4).png Tecna's Power 106.png Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake.jpg Faragonda demands an explanation.png Cleaning to the rythme.png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(1).png FloraRivenMusaTecna - WCEp107.png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(2).png RivenFloraMusa - WCEp107(1).png RivenFloraMusa - WCEp107(2).png Faragonda, Flora, Musa - Episode 107.jpg Powers are returned.png Griselda, Faragonda, The Winx - Winx Club Episode 107.jpg Winx Club - Episode 107 Mistake 2.jpg Flora and Tecna prepare to leave.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h05m38s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h06m18s86.jpg Episode 109 1.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h11m01s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h11m36s236.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h12m21s110.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h13m18s126.jpg Winx Club - Episode 110 Mistake 2.jpg Episode 109 2.png Episode 109 5.png WCEp109 Mistake 2.png Winx Club - Episode 110 (2).png 1x10-MusaThumbsUp.jpg PalladiumFlora - WCEp110.png IMG 2935.JPG Winx Club - Episode 111.png Winx Club - Episode 111 (1).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (2).png Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h47m44s33.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (3).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (15).jpg IMG 2941.JPG Winx Club - Episode 114 (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h17m38s189.jpg Episode 113 - Mistake - Faragonda.png Golden pollen 114.png Golden pollen 114 2.png Golden Pollen - Ep114 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (12).jpg Episode 113 - Mistake - Flora.png Winx Club - Episode 114 (16).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (16).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 4.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 5.jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (9).jpg 1x21-FloPollen.jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 Mistake.jpg Season-1-Episode-24-The-Great-Witch-Invasion-the-winx-club-21779990-320-240-1-.jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 7.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 11.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (6).jpg Flower twister.png Winx Club - Episode 126 (7).jpg Winx Club Season 1 Episode 26 part 2 2 Rai English - YouTubedfcsd.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 10.jpg |-|Season 2= Mitzi216.gif F&H (1).jpg Florabeach.jpg S2E18.3.jpg Flora -2- Camping.jpg Floradf.jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 Mistake (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (8).jpg Flora&Chatta - Ep207 (1).png Flora&Chatta - Ep207 (2).jpg Winx Club Ep208 (2).jpg Arms of the earth.png Winx Club - Episode 209 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (1.5).jpg Floral whirlpool 210.png Wall of Lily Whirlpool.png Floral Whirlpool.PNG Root of organ.png Vine Tie.png Earth cage.png WCEp212 Mistake 13.png Bearingbranches.png WCEp212 Mistake 14.png WCEp214 Mistake (3).jpg Flora, Lockette, Chatta, Diaspro - Ep214 (1).jpg Power of seasons & sound barrier.png Palladium, The Winx - Episode 216.jpg Flora Ski.png WCEp215Mistake(10).png WCEp215Mistake(2).png FloraTecnaCloackWCEp216.png The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Tecna, Flora, Bloom, Stella, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg WCEp217Mistake1 (6).png WCEp217Mistake1 (4).png WCEp217Mistake1 (3).png WCEp217Mistake1 (2).png WCEp217Mistake (1).png Screenshot (89).png Digital Strike.PNG Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (15).jpg Winx convergence.jpg WCEp219(2).png WCEp219Mistake(1).png Wave Shield.png MusaFloraBrandonRivenSkiSweater - WCEp220.png WCEp221Mistake(5).png WCEp222Mistake(11).png WCEp222Mistake(4).png WCEp222Mistake(3).png WCEp222Mistake(2).png WCEp222(10).png WCEp225Mistake(9).png WCEp225Mistake(8).png WCEp225Mistake(6).png WCEp225Mistake(1).png WCEp226Mistake(2).png WCEp226Mistake(1).png WCEp226(6).png Stella, Flora, Helia - Ep222.png Flora & Helia.jpg WCEp223Mistake1.png WCEp223(5).png WCEp223(4).png WCEp223(3).png WCEp223(1).png HandFloKiss.jpeg Flora's Daydream (2) Original.jpg Flora's Daydream (1) Original.jpg Q 33bxB11Zw.jpg IMG 2147.JPG Maxresdefault-0.jpg |-|Season 3= Chiemra.JPG Chimera, Stella - Ep301(1).jpg Chimera, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Bloom - Ep301(1).jpg Chimera, The Winx - Ep301(1).jpg Flora & Helia S3E1.jpg FloraEF.png 302-flora-wings.jpg Wrapping ivy 302.png 302-flora-sleeves.jpg 302-mistake-bloom.jpg 302-bloom-missing-crown.jpg Winx Club - Episode 303.jpg Winx Club - Episode 303 (2).jpg 303-mistake2.jpg 303-mistake3.jpg Revert Chords 2.png Relocaton Spell 2.jpg 304 convergence.png 304-flora-mistake.png WCEp304Mistake2.png WCep304Mistake.png WCEp305Mistake(2).png La.jpg Tressa reuniting with Aisha.png Screen shot 2012-11-28 at 7.22.48 PM.png WCEp307.png Bloom nightmare.png Stella's head band is pink.jpg IMG 3116.jpg Musa's wings are gone.jpg WCEp309Mistake(2).png WCEp310Mistake(1).png Glitter Dust.png WCEp310(4).png WCEp310Mistake(2).png Naturesymphony.jpg Nature symphony 2.png WCEp311Mistake(1).png WCEp311(2).png WCEp311Mistake(2).png Convergence musa layla 2.png No crown.png Layla, Stella y Musa Convergencia Enchantix.jpg Miele, Flora - Ep312 (1).jpg Hand Held.png Miele and Flora.png Miele, Winx - Ep312 (1).jpg Miele, Flora - Ep312 (2).jpg Protect.png Miele and Flora.jpg Saved.png Enchantix earn.png WCEp312(2).png Black Willow 2.jpg Miele, Flora, Tecna, Stella, Digit, Lockette, Chatta - Ep312.jpg Flora's FD Signature is Missing.png Glowing Ivy.png Crying.png Luxuriant ivy 314.png Magic bass boom.png WCEp315(1).png WCEp315Mistake(1).png WCEp315Mistake(2).png Flora+Helia.jpg WCEp317Mistake(2).png WCEp317Mistake(3).png Green luxurious ivy 317.png Ring of Fairy Dust 3.png WCEp317(5).png Screen Shot 2012-11-02 at 9.36.14 PM.png FloradC.jpg Florainraincoat.jpg Winter edge.png Nova - Episode 319.jpg BikerOutfitsWCEp319.jpg 3x19-MFLBikesD.jpg Bikee.jpg WCEp319Mistake(6).png 319-Aisha Enchantix Mistake.jpg WCEp320Mistake(9).png FloraStellaLayla.jpg Tiny.png Flora-Enchantix-the-winx-club-14969748-477-350.jpg WCEp322Mistake(2).png MuFlTeAiBlDisco.png Flondra.jpg Morphix Shiel 323 2.png Luxurious ivy 323.png LuxuriantIvyWCEp323.png Ep323Mistake(4).png FloraPjsWCEp324.png Ep324(1).png Tecna Miniaturization - Episode 324.jpg RetrivalofReality - WCEp324(3).png Green luxurious ivy.png Ep324Mistake(7).png Tecna's below wings.png 295129 105071386309287 249699320 n.jpg Ep325(1).png 3x25-MusaFloraEnd.jpg Ep325Mistake(9).png Water and nature.png Layla Flora.jpg |-|Season 4= 4011.jpg 4014.jpg 4015.jpg 4022.jpg 4026.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (1).jpg 4031.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (1).jpg F&H - S4E1 (2).jpg F&H - S4E1 (3).jpg 4043.jpg 4046.jpg Teachers.png Floramagic.jpg NatureDust.png Nature Dust 2.PNG FloraattackedbyFairyHunter.jpg Clarice, Faragonda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg Clarice, Flora, Griselda - Ep401 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (5).jpg S4 E02 Tecna's missing shorts.png Flora & Helia S4E2 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E2 (3).png Flora & Helia S4E2 (4).png Helia-Flora-winx-couples-9258248-512-384.jpg Ep402(3).png MiniWinx S04E02 (2).png MiniWinx S04E02 (3).png MiniWinx S04E02 (4).png Green luxurious ivy 402.png Green luxurious ivy 402 3.png StFlMuBlTeCamping.png Liana Chain.PNG FloraandMusa.jpg FlMuAiTeStTravel4.jpg BloomStellaandFlorawithdrinks.jpg Mr. Roney and the Winx.png Ws4ep3 fairypets.png Flora-the-winx-club-14603493-450-326.jpg Ep403(3).png Ep403(5).png Ep403(6).png Winx Club - Episode 404 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 404 Mistake (2).jpg Roxy and the Winx - Episode 404.jpg Winx club season 4 episode 3.png Musa, Flora, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Musa, Flora, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg Flora, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Mistakes.png Winx Club - Episode 405 (3).jpg Return to nature 405 2.png Displacive Spell.png Displacive Spell 2.png Aisha, Flora, Stella, Bloom Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg WinxPaintingOutfits.png Flora -4- Painting.jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (2).jpg F&H - S4E7 (2).jpg F&H - S4E7 (3).jpg FloraS4.jpg Floraexercise4.png Winx of rosexinh.jpg Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bloom - Stella - Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Worrying Flora RoseXinh.jpg Shocked Flora RoseXinh.jpg Moody Flora RoseXinh.jpg Happy Flora RoseXinh.jpg Angry Flora RoseXinh.jpg FloraCG.jpg Image 1 (42).jpg s4-ep15-flora-kisses-helia-on-the-cheek.png Musa, Flora & Aisha Sophix.jpg Season 4's hair.jpg Coco.png ,...2.jpg Sally, Darma, Mitzi, The Winx - Episode 415 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (10).jpg Winx picnic 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 419 (2).png Summer thunder 418 2.png Summer thunder 413.png Summer thunder 411.png Summer thunder 418.png Winter rose 410 3.png Winter rose 410 2.png Winter rose 409.png Winter rose 408.png Winter rose 408 2.png Winter rose 421.png Winter rose 411.png Winter Rose & Super Prism.PNG Autumn wind 410.png Autumn wind 413.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-06h35m28s6.png Autumn wind 425.png Autumn wind 407 4.png Autumn wind 407.png Autumn wind 425 2.png Autumn wind 416.png Spring ring 409.png Breath of Nature.png Breath of nature + superior order.png Breath of the world 411 2.png Breath of the world 411.png Breath of the world 408.png Breath of nature 419.png Untamable Nature.jpg Helia and Flora.png Heliaflora.jpg Florapjs4.jpg Protective force field.png Morphix Surfboard.png TeAiFl4Pajamas.jpg Jason office nice shoot.jpg Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-2-the-winx-club-17619260-512-384.jpg |-|Season 5= HeliaFlora - Ep501.png WinxSpecialists - Ep501.png WinxSpecialists - Ep501(2).png RiHeAiFlMu - Ep501.png WinxSpecialists - Ep501(1).png 212px-Flora sirenix infinite ocean.jpg ThCAXHF3RH.jpg FloraBonding.png SailorOutfitFlora.PNG FlorA 2.jpg The-spill-04.jpg Image 8735 (4).jpg Image 9993 (2).jpg Image 211 (3).jpg Image 1211 (4).jpg Image 511 (1).jpg Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg 1480.jpg 1470.jpg Flora bonds with Daisyree.jpg Winx s5 new outfits.png Flora Season 5 BelievixinStella.PNG 9b7f33fa431196096b823a7fc21fff8b.jpg Flora Shocked BelievixinStella.PNG Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg Tecna Musa Flora & Stella.jpg Winx-club-season-5-the-lilo-floras 5.jpg Fc8223a165e308b2098b00feab68cdcb.jpg Winx-club-season-5-the-lilo-floras 34.jpg FloraShockedS5Ep6.PNG 90.jpg Flora 509.jpg 140.jpg Winx-saison-5-les-sorties-mondiales 3820295-L.png Musa Flora.jpg Stella Musa & Flora.jpg 630.jpg 730.jpg 1240.jpg Flora & Musa.jpg 80.jpeg 270.jpeg Musa-Stella-Flora 509.jpeg RD3.png 190.jpeg 240.jpeg 1920.jpg Harmonix Flora.jpg 1224760 1369950716904 full.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-21h53m11s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png MetamorphosymbiosisS5.jpg Winx-Club-Flora-image-winx-club-flora-36359548-256-256.jpg 1250.jpeg Musa telling Tecna it was not her dream.PNG 4750.jpg 4160.jpg 4170.jpg S5E25cafeteria.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake 7.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake 2.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake.png Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (6).jpg Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (5).jpg Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (4).jpg Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (3).jpg Krystal, Flora - Episode 525 (2).jpg Krystal reassuring Flora.png Goodbye Flora, Hello Krystal.jpg The Winx, Mitzi, Macy - Episode 505 (1).jpg Winx Club Episode 505 - The Lilo Releases Its Energy.jpg Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.jpg Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.PNG Winx Club - Episode 506 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (3).jpg Summer thunder 502.png Summer Thunder 2.png Spring Ring with Icy.png Spring ring 505 2.png Spring Ring Flora S5.PNG Spring-4.jpg Autumn wind 505.png Mega watt + autumn wind + morphix wave.png Autumn wind 506 2.png Autumn wind 506.png Winx Club - Episode 515 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 (5).jpg Flora & Helia S5 BelievixinStella.PNG Heliadance.jpg 2010.jpeg 1980.jpeg 1200.jpg Harmonix Album.jpg Constricting vine 501.png VoiceofForestEp6.PNG GreenGrowth.png Green Growth 1.jpg Green growth 510 2.png Green Burst.2.jpg Fall Vortex 510.jpg Fall vortex 511 2.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-20h42m57s255.png Dancing whirl 4.png Petal Hurricane 2.jpg Petal hurricane 515.png Gaia's defense 526.png Lotus flower m3.png Lotus flower 524.png Digital strike + lotus flower 519.png Nature punch.png Spring's pedal 2.png Spring's pedal.png Flower of sirenix 3.png Flower of sirenix 2.png Flower of sirenix.png Breath of the Ocean 2.png Images Warning 2.jpg Warning.jpg |-|Season 6= Headphone Musa.jpg Flora's transperency is missing.png S6E17.2.jpg S6E10.4.jpg S6E10.1.jpg FJgAJDrCORk.jpg Flora Crying Ep18.jpg Flora Ep 18 (6).jpg Flora's Wings.jpg Flora Ep 18 (2).jpg Flora Ep 18.jpg Musa & Flora.jpg Flora Ep 18 (3).jpg Flora Ep 18 (4).jpg Flora Ep 18 (5).jpg A, T & F.jpg 07 The Lost Library 05139.jpg 07 The Lost Library 20845.jpg 07 The Lost Library 26683.jpg 07 The Lost Library 28936.jpg 07 The Lost Library 29186.jpg 07 The Lost Library 30074.jpg 07 The Lost Library 30467.jpg Lenugia 2.jpg Lenugia 1.jpg Life essence 4.png Daphne, Musa & Flora Calavera.jpg Flora 1.jpg 6gjgIeBjxNE.jpg GzBg34O6hZk.jpg -jq5hQrkWbA.jpg B0R8rELnTH0.jpg M VHD VmFc4.jpg Transform Ep17.jpg 9SsBePvr76s.jpg IH2ylPqMge8.jpg T88d-tTxjRE.jpg FugRjOVdIlQ.jpg rWXgi21v-_M.jpg POvII9z5Ixo.jpg KjbGJcXv-4c.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h43m03s180.png F & H Ep 17 (4).jpg F & H Ep 17 (3).jpg F & H Ep 17 (2).jpg F & H Ep 17.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m59s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m51s194.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m38s63.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m20s128.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h20m34s193.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h41m48s117.png Spring shower 618 2.png Spring shower 618.png Spring shower 604.png Flower of sirenix 601.png Lilac vortex 619.png Lilac vortex 618.png Lilac vortex 612.png Lilac vortex 608 2.png Lilac vortex 608.png Lilac Vortex 626 2.png Volcanic Attack + Water Bolt + Lilac Vortex 2.png Volcanic Attack + Water Bolt + Lilac Vortex.png Chlorophyll bolt 618.png Chlorophyll Bolt + Water Bolt 2.png Chlorophyll bolt 624 4.png Chlorophyll bolt 624 2.png Flora-filled bolt 608.png Flora-filled bolt 607.png Flora-filled bolt 604 2.png Flora-filled bolt 604.png Magical vine trap 617.png Magical Vine Grab 622 2.png 9YLhO7E9U7Q.jpg Breeze blast.png Natural camoliger 615.png Aura of leaf.png Life essence 4.png Life essence.png Naiad's attack 603.png Winxroxy3.png Winxroxy2.png Winxroxy.png S6E22.8.jpg S6E22.13.jpg M, A &F.jpg Capture 001 22062015 101618 933.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h58m51s189.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h52m37s12.png 3bFbjyADSwM.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png IuO2AA7umpM.jpg W8nRxX20KS8.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36478302-688-384.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900 2.jpg --7Sc9PLk6c.jpg Morphix trap 607.png Capture 002 01062014 115452 751.png Capture 004 01062014 115726 732.png Capture 007 18052014 101846 158.png 1948239 279358772231332 7678012765159440843 n.jpg 1393410 728566780504296 3050341 n.jpg 601 sirenix convergence.png 605 (2).png Volcanic attack 608.png 619 -2.png Volcanic attack 620.png F & H Ep 18 (5).jpg F & H Ep 18 (4).jpg F & H Ep 18 (3).jpg F & H Ep17 (5).jpg F & H Ep 18 (7).jpg F & H Ep 18 (6).jpg F & H (4).jpg F & H Ep 18 (2).jpg F & H Ep 18.jpg 7a1e543edee6f59fca9daafed0f59df8.jpg 1557250 750318905001458 1738516565 o.jpg Bloomix pic.png Capture 002 01062014 115452 751.png |-|Season 7= Repeated cutscenes Flora Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png TimeTravelS7.png Time Travel.png Time Travel 2.png Time Travel 3.png Flora Time Travel.png Series WinxStoneofMemories - WCEp702.png WinxRetroOutfit - WCEp702.png Flora 7x04.jpg Flora & Amarok.png flora s7 cute.png Amarok - The Clumsy One !.jpg FloraBooks.jpg The Jungle Look.jpg Shine Like A Diamond.png Winx S07E20 (4).png Winx S07E20 (5).png Winx S07E11 (3).png Winx S07E11 (8).png Winx S07E11 (11).png Winx S07E11 (12).png Winx S07E11 (15).png Winx S07E11 (16).png Winx S07E11 (19).png 1 1.jpg 2 1.jpg 6 0.jpg 10 1.jpg 14 1.jpg 18.jpg Flora Drained.jpg Winx and Roxy 703.jpg Transformation 7x01.png Transformation 7x02.png Transformation 7x03.png Transformation 7x04.png Transformation 7x05.png Transformation 7x06.png Transformation 7x07.png Transformation 7x08.png Transformation 7x09.png Transformation 7x10.png Transformation 7x11.png Transformation 7x12.png Transformation 7x13.png Transformation 7x14.png Transformation 7x15.png Transformation 7x16.png Transformation 7x18 -1.png Transformation 7x18 -2.png Transformation 7x19.png Transformation 7x21.png Transformation 7x23.png Transformation 7x26.png |-|Season 8= Opening & Ending Flora - S8 Ending.png Screenshots Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= FloraNick.png Talking plant & flora.png FloraSP(Sp1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (1).jpg FloraMusaSp1(1).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (2).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (3).jpg FloMuKnuSp1.jpg Super pollen.png Fire wall Nick 2.png FloraTecnaSp1(1).png The Winx - Special 1 (2).jpg MuFloTeSp1(1).jpg FloraSp1(1).png FloraMusaSp1(2).jpg FloraSp1(2).png FloraSp1(3).png FloraTecnaSp1(2).jpg FloraTecnaSp1(1).jpg FloraSp1(4).png Ri&MuFl - Sp1.png The Winx, Specialists, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg FloraSp1.jpg The Winx - Special 1 (6).jpg FloraMusaSp1(3).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg FlRiMuTe - Sp1.png Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (10).jpg The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (3).jpg RiMuFl - Sp1.png RivenFloraMusa - WCSp1.png MusaFloraFaragonda - Sp1.png GriFaMuFl - Sp1(1).png The Winx, Faragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg FloraTecna - Sp1(1).png Happy talkbox.png BloomFlora - Sp1(1).png BloomFlora - Sp1(2).png KaiSeleMusFloSp1.png PaStFlMuTe - Sp1.png Stella, Flora, Bloom, Palladium - Special 1 (1).jpg |-|Revenge of the Trix= Flora, Bloom, Daphne, Tecna, Musa - Sp2.png FloraSp2(1).png FloraSp2(2).png FloraKikoSp2.png FloraSp2(3).png WinxSp2(1).png FloraSp2(4).png FloraSp2(5).png FloraSp2(6).png FloraSp2(8).png FloraSp2(7).png FloraSp2(9).png Super pollen nick 2.png Super pollen 5.PNG Golden Pollen - Special 2.jpg FlMuStTe - Sp2(1).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(2).png FloraSp2(10).png FloraPumpkinMirtaSp2.png WinxSp2(2).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(3).png |-|The Battle for Magix= Musa worried for Bloom Nick.png Winx-4.jpg FloraMirtaSp3(1).png FloraMirtaSp3(2).png Saladin, Codatorta, Faragonda, Winx - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Flower Twister Nick.png TeStMuFlMi - Sp3.png TeStFlMi - Sp3.png |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Musa, Tecna, Bloom, Flora, Aisha - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg StFlAiPi - Sp4.png Winx-4-14.jpg Winx cheering.jpg Winx and Specialists - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Winx, Specialists - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia, Flora, Stella, Pixies - Special 4 (1).jpg FlTeDiBrHe - Sp4.png Flora's Daydream (2) Nick.jpg Flora's Daydream (1) Nick.jpg AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(1).png AiTeFlMu - Sp4(1).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(2).png AiStFl - Sp4(1).png AiStFl - Sp4(2).png Tecna, Musa, Flora - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg AiTeFl - Sp4(1).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(3).png Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg FloraSp4.png Nick Charmix Convergence.jpg FloraFaragonda - Sp4.png Specialists, Winx - Special 4.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Flora